The present invention relates to a holder for writing in bed and/or other conditions of darkness. More particularly, it relates to a two sided holder of non-permanently bound sheets, of thin, stiff material (hereinafter referred to as "note pad"), as in a "self-stick replaceable note pad", e.g. the 3M Corporation's "Post"-It.RTM. note pad, or part thereof, said holder surrounded on four sides by cylindrical cushions with a recessed slot for storing an illuminated writing device.
It is common with holders presently in use, that certain disadvantages prevent their providing convenient, safe, widespread availability of this ubiquitous memory support system during the time in which a user is in bed, darkness, or the like. Present note pad holders are of three types. The first type is the container type, e.g. a simple "rack, cradle, or box" (hereinafter referred to as "containers" ), which is primarily a stationary, desk-top accessory having the disadvantage of being unsuited for use in a bed due to it's rigidity, sharp corners, and lack of a light source to utilize during times of darkness. The second type of note pad holder is in the form of a "pocket, pouch or folder" (hereinafter referred to as "wallet"), which is primarily a portable holder for loose or bound note pads. The lack of stiffness in the wallet is a disadvantage to the utilization of non-permanently bound note pad, e.g. the "self-stick note pad", which shears into pieces when roughly handled, e.g. within the clothe covers of a bed while occupied. The wallet is further disadvantaged by requiring an opening manipulation to allow access to the note pad for note taking since the held material is held by the user required surface, e.g. the note pad face. Moreover, its disadvantage of lacking an alternative source of illumination and its small size, e.g. difficult to find within the clothe covers of a bed, further restricts the wallet type note pad holder's ability to provide widespread note pad availability for use in bed. The third type is the spring clip and/or clamp holder where the note material is retained from the front face and hence the self-stick note pad cannot be used. Further, the awkwardness of removing sheets from a clip type holder where the material is held by face contact makes it disadvantageous in bed due to the sharp edges of the clip device and the potential for inadvertent separation of the note pad from the note pad holder. Moreover, the lack of an alternative light source, again makes this type of note pad holder inconvenient to use in bed.